<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Know That You're Toxic? by ChicaLibroUvUr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350320">Do You Know That You're Toxic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr'>ChicaLibroUvUr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Defamation, Fights, Fist Fights, I don't know how to label, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Toxic Relationship, Trouble relationship, Underage Sex, don't romantic, heavy narrative, i don't know why write this, passive-aggressive relationship, please don't romanticize toxitc relationships, really toxic, well is for fault of a song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sé que puedo vivir sin él" eran la constante declaración de uno de ellos mientras te miraban con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y tenían lo que parecía la milésima crisis emocional que traía consigo la ansiedad y depresión; "Sé que puedo vivir sin él, que no me lo merezco, que puedo ser feliz con alguien más:"</p><p>Han escuchado eso tantas veces que ya parecen palabras vacías.</p><p>"Sé que puedo vivir sin él, simplemente no quiero."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If This Walls Could Talk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sólo había tenido el primero que es minsung pero decidí hacer cuatro ahora. Serán 4 one shots con las parejas en situación de relaciones tóxicas, no se relacionan entre sí, es más como una recopilación.</p><p>No supe qué clasificación darle porque hay una pelea en la trama donde se lanzan cosas pero no es realmente violenta y o se dicen mucha mierda así que por eso lo dejé en la que tiene.</p><p>NOTA: Esto es sólo ficción fanática, nada es real,  por favor separen la idea del fic del artista real, yo sólo escribo fanfics por diversión y porque me gusta escribir.</p><p>Esta es una mierda tóxica, realmente lo es, por favor no romanticen las relaciones tóxicas, sé qué es difícil dejarlas pero si se llegan a sentir identificadxs con algo de la lectura pidan ayuda, vayan a terapia, no es romántico ni es amor de verdad si duele tanto, cuidense mucho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Y ambos esperamos que haya algo pero los dos seguimos enfrentándonos y es una discusión cerrada. Y estoy pensando: mierda, si muchas paredes podrían hablar." </em> <strong>-Halsey ft Nico Collins.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>Y ambos esperamos que haya algo pero los dos seguimos enfrentándonos y es una discusión cerrada. Y estoy pensando: mierda, si éstas paredes pudieran hablar.</p><p>El conductor del auto sólo subió el vidrio tintado que separaba a sus pasajeros de él en cuanto los gritos empezaron, sabiendo a consciencia que ni siquiera podían culpar al alcohol en ellos cuando estaban más sobrios que él mismo.</p><p>— ¡Eres un cabrón idiota! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!</p><p>— ¡¿Entonces tú si puedes hablar con cada par de piernas que se te pone en frente y yo no?! ¡No me pruebes, Han!</p><p>— ¡No, no puedes hablar con ellas!</p><p>Le siguieron los golpes, el chofer sólo escuchaba el jaleo en la parte de atrás, luchando para ceñirse a sus órdenes y no intervenir, como le recomendaron que hiciera. No era nada nuevo, era lo mismo, y él sólo tenía que escucharlos, ignorando la pelea.</p><p>En la parte trasera, un par de estrellas en ascenso peleaban como cada vez que salían de fiesta, o incluso cuando no lo hacían. Se daban puñetazos, bofetadas, gritaban lo hartos que estaban del otro, lo bien que se la pasaban con alguien más aunque no fuera cierto, pellizcaban sus costados, soltaban patadas.</p><p> Siempre era lo mismo, todo el mundo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y por eso siempre les tenían un carro por separado, en más de una ocasión habían arrastrado a otros en el proceso.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no vas y te la follas, mejor?—gritó el menor de los dos, el pelinegro de rostro regordete que siempre parecía iniciar todo.</p><p>— ¡Tal vez ya lo hice!—gritó el otro, empujando el menor hasta el otro extremo—Tal vez ya me aburrí de ti.</p><p>— ¡Entonces lárgate, pollas para meterme en el culo me sobran!</p><p>El chofer llegó a su edificio y se metió directo al estacionamiento subterráneo, como le dijeron que hiciera desde la primera vez para evitar posibles cámaras. No había necesidad de alertarles que habían llegado, pareciera que ellos se olvidaban de él durante el viaje, tan sólo reaccionando cuando el auto se apagaba, uno apresurándose a salir e ir al ascensor mientras el otro tomaba las escaleras.</p><p>Una vez a la semana, a veces hasta tres, Jisung y Minho peleaban como sólo ellos sabían. ¿Cuándo empezaron a pelear así? Nadie lo sabe, un momento parecían la pareja más linda del mundo, apoyándose en sus sueños, y al siguiente sus amigos los ven lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza, gritando hasta hinchar las venas en sus cuellos, yéndose a los golpes antes de tener que separarlos.</p><p>Nadie sabe qué pasó, ¿cómo fue que cayeron en picada tan pronto? Y, lo más sorprendente, ¿cómo es que seguían ahí? En el transcurso de los dos años que lleva saliendo habían roto más veces de las que podían contar, a veces Jisung echando del apartamento a Minho y otras veces siendo Minho el que se iba por su cuenta para no soportarlo.</p><p>Todos sabían que separados funcionaban mejor, lo vieron cuando en una de sus rupturas ambos parecieron salir adelante, al menos Minho ya estaba conociendo a alguien.</p><p>Y cuando menos pensaron estaban juntos de nuevo, reduciendo las peleas los primeros meses y volviéndose radioactivos en los siguientes. Un ciclo de nunca acabar.</p><p>Lo que recibió a Minho cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento fue un florero volando en su dirección, impactando por pocos centímetros en la puerta, haciendo que pequeños fragmentos de la cerámica salieran disparados hacia su rostro y le hicieran rasguños en las mejillas.</p><p>Su respuesta fue lanzar la primera porta-retrato que alcanzó en la misma dirección que había venido el florero, haciendo que los cristales estuvieran a nada de encajarse en el bonito rostro de Jisung.</p><p>Cerró la puerta detrás de él, decidiendo que si el mundo entero supiera lo que siempre pasaba entre las paredes de su apartamento, sin duda sabrían la mierda loca que eran como pareja a pesar de lucir impecables ante las cámaras.</p><p>— ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que limpie el desastre?!—gritó Minho, señalando acusadoramente al chico tembloroso que sólo buscaba objetos para lanzarle— ¡Eres un jodido idiota! ¡Siempre la cagas y yo soy el que termina por disculparse!</p><p>— ¡Si lo arruino es tu culpa!—respondió Jisung, con el rostro enrojecido y las manos temblorosas— ¡Nunca me das lo que quiero! ¡Siempre dices que pido demasiado! ¡Por eso busco quién sí me dé lo que pido!</p><p>Minho, furioso por eso, tomó la mesilla del recibidor, donde usualmente ponían las llaves del auto personal, las billeteras y otras cosas que pudieran caber en sus bolsillos, y la arrojó por los aires sin apuntarle a Jisung, tan sólo viendo como la madera se astillaba al impactar contra la pared, furioso ante la idea de Jisung con alguien más.</p><p>— ¡¿Por qué tú si puedes estar con alguien más y yo no?!—gruñó, luciendo un tanto psicópata mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban y sus ojos se oscurecían— ¡Lo que hice con ella fue cuando ni siquiera estábamos juntos! ¿Por qué te enojas?</p><p>— ¡Porque no puedes estar con nadie!—Jisung pataleó, tomando otro porta-retrato de la pared y arrojándoselo a Minho, éste apenas cubriéndose con el antebrazo antes de escuchar el impacto en el suelo— ¡Eres mío! ¡No puedes estar con nadie más incluso si no estamos juntos! ¡Métetelo a la jodida cabeza!</p><p>— ¡Estás loco!—Minho llegó a su límite, al fin había tocado límite— ¡Me largo! ¡No seguiré más contigo!</p><p>—BIEN—gritaron, Minho arrojó otro par de cosas que le fueron devueltas— ¡No quiero que vuelvas nunca! ¡Eres un idiota, en cuanto te vayas me iré a follar con cualquiera que quiera hacerlo!</p><p>— ¡Adelante! ¡A ver si te dan tan bien como yo!—se dio la vuelta, dándole un puñetazo a la pared antes de salir por la puerta.</p><p>Habían tocado límite tantas veces que ya nadie les creía; aseguraban que definitivamente no volverían con el otro, que estaban hartos, que eran locos controladores con celos enfermizos que querían controlarlos. Echaban mierdas del otro en su grupo de amigos, tiraban indirectas en <em>Twitter</em> que el mánager de Jisung tenía que borrar después, se acostaban con desconocidos en los bares y cuando todo el mundo se atrevía a creer que definitivamente habían terminado…volvían.</p><p>Algo los hacía regresar al otro, los arrastraba en un ciclo autodestructivo donde prometían que sería la última vez, que harían mejores las cosas, que no volverían a pelear ni a celarse.</p><p>Duraban unos meses tranquilos y después las cosas se arruinaban; Minho siendo celoso y posesivo con Jisung; Han queriendo saber dónde estaba a cada minuto del día y enojándose por cosas que Minho había hecho cuando no estaban juntos; controlando el tiempo libre del otro, gritándose por cualquier cosa, discutiendo por los amigos que no compartían, siendo pasivo-agresivos, calmándose durante un momento antes de volver a la carga.</p><p>Decían que no todo el tiempo era malo, había cosas buenas como sus noches de película o cuando salían a cenar fuera; estaban esos momentos en la mañana donde se despertaban y lo primero que miraban era su reflejo en los ojos del otro; o las veces que hacían el desayuno juntos entre risas y caricias que llenaba de calidez el lugar.</p><p>Estaba el sentimiento de dicha que experimentaban sus corazones cuando tomaban sus manos, su lugar en el mundo en brazos del otro. Las salidas a lugares bonitos sólo para complacer los gustos de alguno de ellos, los regalos de la nada, las canciones escritas para el otro.</p><p>El sexo. Suave en ocasiones, duro en otras, desquiciante en muy pocas; entendiendo lo que el otro quería sin necesidad de palabras. Era vainilla, era chocolate, eran todos los sabores de helados que podrían usarse para clasificar el sexo y era asombroso.</p><p>Todas esas cosas que extrañaban cuando el otro se iba, haciendo que se olvidaran de todo lo malo que pasaban juntos y se concentraran en los días buenos, como si toda su relación se basara en esos pequeños momentos.</p><p>Felix y Hyunjin le dijeron a Jisung que no podía quedarse sólo por los buenos ratos.</p><p>Bang Chan y Jeongin le dijeron a Minho que merecía que fuera bueno siempre.</p><p>Y Minho lo sabía, cuando estuvieron separados por dos meses (el mayor record que tuvieron) y comenzó a salir con una chica realmente agradable lo supo, que era mejor estar separados, que no se merecía todo lo que Jisung le echaba a su plato, que no eran buenos juntos. Se dio cuenta que estar en una relación no debería ser tan difícil.</p><p>Hasta que Jisung apareció en su puerta y Minho decidió que, aunque sabía que podía vivir sin él y mejor, no quería hacerlo.</p><p>Y ahí estaba de nuevo, volviendo a llegar al punto de partida donde ambos sentenciaban que era la última vez; donde Felix, Hyunjin y Seungmin encontrarían el apartamento de Jisung hecho un desastre con mueves volcados, fotos rasgadas y cristales por el suelo, y Bang Chan, Changbin y Jeongin recibían a un devastado Minho que lloraba por horas.</p><p>Donde los amigos escucharían el grito de que definitivamente habían terminado y sólo harían la cuenta regresiva para que volvieran. ♡</p><p>…</p><p>Habían tomado medidas desesperadas, decididos a no sufrir más aquello.</p><p>A veces a ellos se les olvidaba que en su relación realmente problemática arrastraban a todos sus amigos.</p><p>Los hacían escoger bandos, decidiendo de ante mano que Hyunjin, Seungmin y Felix se quedarían con Jisung mientras el resto acogía a Minho, importándoles poco que separaran a Changbin de Felix por sus estúpidas peleas, escuchándolos despotricar mierda del otro una y otra vez, tan sólo guardando silencio y asintiendo, intentando ayudar.</p><p>Pero ya no, estaban hartos, especialmente los menores, por lo tanto habían tomado medidas al respecto, decidiendo que si Jisung no quería ir a terapia para que dejara de ser tan tóxico en su relación, entonces no iba a volver con Minho.</p><p>Mudaron a Felix con él, siendo el más apto de los tres; Hyunjin y Jisung terminarían peleados si se iba el más alto, y, con Seungmin, seguramente Jisung se habría desesperado con él ante sus insistencias de ir a terapia que habría terminado por golpearlo y eso habría hecho que se peleara con Hyunjin y, a pesar de su comportamiento, ninguno quería dejarlo solo.</p><p>Felix parecía intocable, quizá era su apariencia que te hacía sentir el cabrón más insensible del mundo si tan sólo le alzabas la voz o la amenaza inminente de que era cinta negra en artes marciales, era difícil saberlo, pero decidieron que Jisung no pelearía con él. No si no quería que 3RACHA se peleara entre ellos cuando su carrera musical apenas empezaba porque, sin temor a equivocarse, Changbin era capaz de destrozar a Jisung si le hacía algo a Felix.</p><p>Así que ese fue el primer paso, mudar al pecoso con él con el pretexto de hacerle compañía mientras no estuviera trabajando. El segundo paso fue recoger todas las cosas de Minho, dárselas a éste, y recoger todas las fotos y guardarlas en una caja en el apartamento de Hyunjin y Seungmin, para que Jisung no tuviera tentación.</p><p>El cuarto paso lo coordinaron con el otro grupo y fue comprarles un nuevo celular a ambos para que no se llamaran a las 3am, como suelen hacer cuando se comienzan a extrañar. No le dijeron a Jisung que Minho se quedaba en lo Chan y Jeongin, sabiendo que éste asumiría que se quedaba en lo de Changbin ya que Felix estaba con él.</p><p>El último paso fue cambiar el código de seguridad de la cerradura del apartamento. Jisung se enojó bastante cuando lo hicieron pero ninguno se arrepintió, sentenciando que era lo que tenía si no quería ir a terapia, recibiendo el grito de que no la necesitaba ya que Minho había sido el problema y, cómo ahora no estaba, entonces ya no habría problema.</p><p>Estaban poniendo demasiado esfuerzo, lo sabían, pero estaban cansados de ser arrastrados en su torbellino. Era tan desgastante verlos gritarse, pelearse, incluso golpearse una y otra vez; dolía ver a tus amigos sangrar por culpa de otro amigo, a Jeongin le daban ataques de pánico cada que se pelean frente a ellos, siendo Chan el único en separarlos y gritarles para que dejaran de aterrorizar al chico.</p><p>Como amigos, Jisung y Minho siempre esperaban que los apoyaran, que estuvieran de acuerdo con ellos cuando decidían que eran felices juntos y por eso volvían, que  se amaban y eso debería de bastarles; como amigos, ellos esperaban que estuvieran de su lado cuando señalaban culpables, cuando se negaban a asumir sus errores y cuando lloraban amargamente sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Nunca pensaron en el desgaste emocional que da ver a tu mejor amigo autodestruirse en una relación que no tiene futuro, nunca consideraron que, al ser un grupo, tenían que perder a dos amigos cuando peleaban y se separaran, volvían y les hacían creer que sería diferente antes de que todo volviera a caer en picada.</p><p>Seungmin fue el primero en rendirse con ellos, decidiendo que si seguía interviniendo era por Hyunjin; el siguiente fue Jeongin, diciéndole a Minho que no iba a apoyar su relación con Jisung nunca jamás y que ni siquiera pretendieran invitarlos, a él y a Chan, a citas dobles porque no irían. El último en rendirse fue Changbin, gritándole a ambos que arreglaran su mierda porque sólo separaban al grupo y estaba harto de tener que alejarse de Felix sólo por haber elegido un “bando.”</p><p>Así que esa sería la última vez, como se supone que sería la anterior a ésta, y la anterior a ésa, y así desde que podían recordar en los últimos dos años y medio.</p><p>Si no iban a terapia, entonces no volverían a estar juntos.</p><p>…</p><p>Pero Minho era tan bueno descifrando los códigos de seguridad de Jisung.</p><p>Sabía de Felix mudándose, principalmente por los zapatos en la entrada y porque escuchó a Changbin quejándose de eso al teléfono; sabía del nuevo código de seguridad porque Hyunjin se quejó de que a Jisung se le había vuelto a olvidar y sabía del nuevo número porque marcó al anterior dos días después y la operadora le dijo que había sido dado de baja.</p><p>Y ahí estaba, escabulléndose a donde dijo que no volvería, tragándose sus palabras, quedando como estúpido siempre que se arrastraba de regreso porque lo extrañaba. A veces siendo Jisung el que aparecía en su puerta, otras veces siendo Minho el que volvía pidiendo perdón por algo que no estaba seguro de lamentar. Regresando porque juntos era mejor, porque no todo era malo, porque extrañaban al otro.</p><p>Especialmente, extrañaban lo bien que se sentían con el otro.</p><p>Si las paredes pudieran hablar, seguramente se burlarían de él de las veces que grita no volver y terminaba por arrastrarse de regreso. Si ellas pudieran hablar, le gritarían a Felix para que impidiera que Minho entrara al cuarto de Jisung, alertarían del intruso para que tomara medidas de seguridad.</p><p> Si ellas pudieran hablar, le dirían a Minho que regresara, que aún estaban a tiempo, que fuera consciente de lo desnudas que se encontraban por la ausencia de los retratos, que mirara a su alrededor y observara los muebles nuevos porque los otros habían sido destrozados, que viera la marca de su puño en una de ellas. Le pedirían que detuviera los gritos, las peleas, que estaban cansadas de escucharlos.</p><p>Si las paredes pudieran hablar, seguramente le gritarían idiota.</p><p>Pero ellas no hablaban, sólo observaban en silencio, sólo encubrían las locas discusiones de la pareja. Así que volvieron a ver a Minho entrando a hurtadillas a la habitación de Jisung, la que antes era de ambos, vieron cómo el otro lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lloriqueando lo mucho que lo había extrañado, llevándolo a la cama como en antaño.</p><p>No hubo testigos, nadie sabría cómo ni cuándo, sólo se despertarían una mañana y estaría hecho. Se quedó entre esas cuatro paredes que se sentían tan vacías sin sus fotos, sólo ellas miraron decepcionadas la forma en la que Minho hacía que Jisung se retorciera, los lloriqueos, las promesas vacías de no volver a hacerlo, la convicción que tenían al asegurar que iba a cambiar, las promesas de amor eterno, de ser lo que el otro merecía.</p><p>Guardaron los gemidos, la forma en la que Jisung se retorció en los brazos de Minho, el ruido de la piel golpeando contra piel, el chillido del colchón. Ruidos familiares a las que las paredes de aquella habitación ya estaban acostumbradas, jadeos y gemidos que habían escuchado en tantas ocasiones, empequeñeciendo los libros desperdigados por el suelo, las fotografías quemadas, al ropa hecha jirones que estaba en el suelo.</p><p>Todo se reducía a ese momento, como si todo lo malo dejara de importar mientras siguieran encajando de esa manera. Si las paredes hablaran, gritarían indignadas por su comportamiento.</p><p>…</p><p>—Perdón, bebé—susurró Minho una vez que la reconciliación estuvo hecha—A veces no sé cómo tratar contigo—tales palabras hicieron que Jisung tarareara una respuesta, frotando la mejilla contra la piel de su pecho— ¿Por qué no podemos ser así siempre?</p><p>— ¿No terminarías aburriéndote de mí?—cuestionó el menor, comenzando a hacer dibujos sobre la piel cubierta de sudor de Minho—Todas las parejas pelean, ¿no?</p><p>—Pero nosotros lo llevamos a otro extremo—Minho suspiró, sintiéndose realmente frustrado de nunca poder avanzar— ¿Por qué comenzamos a pelear? Antes no éramos así.</p><p>—Cuando 3RACHA debutó—informó Jisung, haciendo un pequeño mohín antes de mirarlo—Te enojaste porque tenía demasiada atención.</p><p>Minho pareció pensarlo, recordando la inseguridad que le cerraba la garganta cuando veía a Jisung hablando con cientos de personas todos los días, haciendo que Minho se sintiera más un bolso bonito en su brazo que su pareja, pero él nunca inició la discusión. No de la misma magnitud que Jisung.</p><p>—Siempre término pidiendo disculpas—susurró, un poco molesto—Incluso cuando el error es tuyo. Es muy cansado—Jisung suspiró—En serio quiero hacer esto bien, no quiero que tengamos que ir a terapia.</p><p>—Yo tampoco.</p><p>Y ninguno quería hacerlo porque sabían que les dirían que no funcionaban juntos, que lo más sano para ambos era separarse y seguir por caminos distintos. Y podían, ambos lo sabían, podían vivir perfectamente sin el otro sintiéndose mejores consigo mismos, simplemente no querían.</p><p>—Lo haré mejor—prometió Jisung, incorporándose para mirar el rostro inseguro de Minho—Te prometo que lo haré mejor, no más celos ni explosiones así, amor, te lo prometo.</p><p>—Te prometo que ya no seré tan controlador ni celoso—el mayor aseguro, dejando que Jisung colocara su frente sobre la propia—Quiero tener amigas, Jisung, así como tú, y no quiero que eso sea problema entre nosotros, ¿sí?</p><p>—Lo prometo—asintió el pelinegro, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de inclinarse por un beso—Te amo mucho, Minho, no volvamos a pelear.</p><p>—Yo también te amo, Hannie—Minho lo envolvió con ambos brazos, acercándolo a su pecho—Te prometo que lo haremos mejor.</p><p>Y a la mañana siguiente la cuenta regresiva comenzó, esperando a que volvieran a lazarse los trastos a la cabeza y se gritaran que se odiaban y no volverían con el otro.</p><p>Sus amigos estaban cansados, ni siquiera fingieron que creyeron sus promesas de hacerlo mejor, los dejaron estar, tan sólo esperando el primer florero que volara sobre sus cabezas como ya era costumbre.</p><p>Y las paredes de su apartamento observaron en silencio, sabiendo que si pudieran hablar, gritarían a los medios que el rapero de 3RACHA, J. One, y su novio modelo de Dior Corea, Lee Know, eran una auténtica locura como pareja, que se golpeaban y arrojaban los muebles, que luego se reconciliaban de manera salvaje, que eran una montaña rusa con subidas y bajadas espeluznantes a las que nadie quiere subir. Las paredes gritarían las veces que juraron que sería la última, sólo para tragarse sus palabras días después.</p><p>Pero eso, claro, sólo si las paredes hablaran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not In The Same Way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se hacen menciones de una persona con ataques de ansiedad un poco...quizá violentos pero no son demasiado gráficos.</p><p>No se relaciona con la historia anterior y recuerden amix que todo esto es ficción fanática, nada es real (quizá sobre exageré algunas cosas para que no lo tomen al ie de la letra)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Dices 'vete', no me iré. Te amo, me amas, pero no de la misma manera."</em>
    <strong>-5 Seconds Of Summer.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>...</p><p>— ¡Por favor, déjame entrar!</p><p>—No, ¡vete! ¡No quiero verte!</p><p>Los vecinos de aquella pareja ya deberían estar acostumbrados a sus peleas pero parecía inevitable intentar ver por la mirilla al apuesto pelinegro de cabello largo aporrear su puerta en un intento de entrar al apartamento. Había algo en la desgracia ajena que hacía inevitable mirar a pesar de los llantos, las discusiones, los sonidos de floreros estrellándose en el suelo y los reclamos antes de que una crisis vuelva.</p><p>El caso es que no sabían a quién culpar; una parte de ellos ya estaban conscientes de lo difícil que sería estar juntos pero realmente no esperaban todo un infierno. ¿Era culpa del alcohol? ¿De las pastillas? ¿De la escuela? ¿El trabajo? Quizá el manejo del estrés no les sentaba bien, quizá era que los dos no funcionaban juntos y uno debería irse.</p><p>Hyunjin, el que siempre era echado, golpeó su frente contra la puerta intentando controlar el llanto al escuchar los sollozos del interior, diciéndose que no era él quién lo echaba, que sólo volvía a tener un mal día, que no debía beber tanto por el medicamento y que debió evitarlo. De alguna manera siempre terminaba por quitarle la culpa al otro chico, intentando solucionarlo.</p><p>Se quedaba del otro lado de la puerta aún si con eso pasaba la noche en el pasillo.</p><p>—Minnie, por favor—volvió a intentar, golpeando la puerta—No estás bien, déjame entrar.</p><p>—Vete, vete, por favor. Vete, vete, vete—respondieron del otro lado de manera entrecortada—Vete, vete, vete.</p><p>Pero Hyunjin no se fue, nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando Seungmin se ponía violento en los malos días y terminaba con un par de moretones en los brazos.</p><p>Jeongin y Jisung le dijeron que no podía quedarse la primera vez que sucedió, que no había justificación para semejante acto, pero Hyunjin volvió a justificarlo diciendo que sólo había sido uno de esos días, que prefería ser él a quien le pegaba a que siguiera maltratándose los nudillos y la cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>Minho intentó decirle que Seungmin realmente no lo quería, no de la misma manera, pero Hyunjin se negó a escuchar alegando que no era cierto, que sólo era culpa de la ansiedad.</p><p>Chan intercedió en una de sus discusiones, destrozado al ver a Hyunjin intentaba calmar a Seungmin mientras éste sólo lanzaba acusación tras acusación y lloraba como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, pero Hyunjin le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que él lo tenía controlado.</p><p>Changbin y Felix sufrieron uno de sus altercados cuando Hyunjin le recordó a Seungmin la medicina y éste no quiso tomarla, vieron cómo lo echaba y se negaba a dejarlo entrar e incluso se llevaron al pelinegro a pasar la noche con ellos empeorando las cosas porque Seungmin abrió la puerta y Hyunjin ya no estaba.</p><p>Esa vez era uno de esos días donde la ansiedad de Seungmin hacía de las suyas, convirtiéndolo en lo que bien podría ser alguien más; gritando que no se lo merecía, carcomiéndose con cosas que no sabían que pasarían, sentenciando que Hyunjin no debía estar con él y lo mejor era que se fuera, gritando que nadie nunca iba a quedarse, que todos se irían, golpeando las paredes hasta que Hyunjin se interponía; quizá el lastimarlo hacía que Seungmin entrara en completo pánico, echando a Hyunjin hasta que la crisis pasaba, lastimándolo en el proceso.</p><p>—No me iré, nunca me iré—prometió Hyunjin, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro mientras sus manos intentaban aferrarse a la puerta—Minnie, por favor, necesito estar contigo, déjame entrar.</p><p>Hyunjin nunca lo culpaba por los golpes, por los gritos, las peleas. Nunca podía echarle esas cosas en cara porque él siempre fue consciente de los problemas de Seungmin, siempre supo que no sería fácil a pesar de que éste tenía su medicación pero siempre creyó que a la larga mejoraría, que Hyunjin lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, sólo que las cosas siguieron igual.</p><p>El estrés de la universidad, la sobrecarga de tareas y el trabajo, sus propios problemas personales y todo lo que conllevaba ser un joven adulto adentrándose al mundo laboral hicieron estallar la ansiedad de Seungmin, especialmente cuando éste comenzó a negarse a tomar las pastillas y enojarse cuando Hyunjin insistía en que lo hiciera. Todo se fue cuesta abajo en el periodo de un año y Hyunjin era el único que parecía aferrarse a lo que fue.</p><p>—No te amo, no lo hago, ¿no entiendes?—respondió Seungmin entre sollozos, rompiendo otro poco el corazón de Hyunjin—Deja de quedarte, deja de estar para mí, no te amo.</p><p>—Mientes—sollozó, sintiendo sus ojos arder debido al maquillaje corrido—Mientes, siempre dices eso para hacer que me vaya. Ábreme, por favor, incluso dormiré en la sala si así lo quieres, de verdad, sólo déjame entrar.</p><p>A veces ya no sabía a quién intentaba convencer, si a Seungmin o a sí mismo.</p><p>Minho se lo repetía hasta el cansancio; siempre que veía a Hyunjin con un nuevo moretón en los brazos o lo escuchaba quejarse por las costillas, cada vez que veía ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos y tenía dolor de espalda. Después de cada discusión, Minho le recordaba que Seungmin no lo amaba de la misma manera porque, si lo hiciera, cambiaria, al menos se tomaría el medicamento.</p><p>Pero Hyunjin quería creer que sí, que todo lo que le pasaba no era culpa de Seungmin sino de su enfermedad, que lo amaba allá dentro de lo que lo aplastaba porque en los días buenos eran felices. En las buenas semanas sin discusiones no había poder en el mundo que los separara, porque parecían la pareja perfecta.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Hyunjin se incorporó, parpadeando violentamente para aclarar su visión de las borrosas lágrimas, encontrando el rostro de Seungmin de la misma manera que el suyo, con manchas de maquillaje corriendo por sus mejillas y lo que parecían algunos rasguños en la cara y brazos que se mezclaban con los antiguos.</p><p>Lucía tan pequeño en ese instante que Hyunjin sólo quería abrazarlo; no podía culparlo, no podía discutir con él por echarlo cada que podía y una parte de Hyunjin lo odiaba por eso, por lastimarlo siempre y de alguna manera hacer que se sintiera culpable, por no poder pelear en toda regla y sólo ser el saco de boxeo de Seungmin.</p><p>Pero eran las contradicciones lo que provocaba que se quedara, al menos lo intentara; era el hecho de que Seungmin le gritaba que se fuera pero si Hyunjin lo hacía, como la vez que Changbin y Felix se lo llevaron, se ponía en estado catatónico, teniendo una crisis de las malas que provocaba que Hyunjin volviera corriendo.</p><p>Jisung tuvo la osadía de decirle que eso era un chantaje, Jeongin tuvo que recordarle que no podía volver siempre que el otro llamara, pero Hyunjin no escuchó, siempre permitiendo que Seungmin hiciera con él lo que quisiera si, después de todo, no podía dejarlo por más que la situación le gritara que era hora de irse.</p><p>Hyunjin, temeroso, alzó una de sus manos y le limpió el rostro a Seungmin ganándose un suspiro tembloroso, su corazón doliendo al verlo de esa manera.</p><p>—Minnie, tienes que limpiarte—susurró, apresurándose a entrar antes de que volviera a cerrarle la puerta en la cara—Te prometo que me quedaré en la sala.</p><p>Seungmin lo miró con enormes ojos llorosos que claramente eran un reflejo de lo que Hyunjin sentía, casi cayendo de rodillas para pedir perdón por lo que sea que hubiera hecho, como si fuera el culpable de todo lo malo en la vida del castaño.</p><p>Sabía que todo aquello era un remanso de paz, Seungmin se comportaría distante a la mañana siguiente señalando cada mísero defecto de Hyunjin hasta engrandecerlo, haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera mal consigo mismo y tuviera que morderse la lengua para no hacer de la pelea algo más grande.</p><p>Si somos justos, Hyunjin realmente intentó dejarlo en algún punto; no fue al principio, siendo honestos, ya que pensó que sólo era una mala racha y que no podía dejarlo cuando más lo necesitaba, fue después de unos meses cuando las cosas no mejoraron.</p><p>Intentó irse cuando pelearon de la nada después de tener sexo (si era honesto, fue la tercera vez que sucedió), incluso tomó sus cosas; le gritó a Seungmin que arreglara su mierda que estaba harto de limpiar, gritó que estaba harto de ser el culpable, que no se lo merecía, que alguien más podría quererlo mejor. Lloró tanto como Seungmin en ese momento, lloró por las veces en que lo alejó, las palabras que le dijo que lastimaron, el amor que se sentía no correspondido a pesar de vivir juntos.</p><p>Tomó sus cosas, un contraste de todas las veces que fue echado, y estuvo a punto de irse antes de que Seungmin lo detuviera del brazo, mirándolo con el mismo rostro que lo contemplaba ahora meses después, con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas, labios destrozados y temblorosos, con ojos brillado en pánico mientras suplicaba que no lo dejara, que era su culpa, que iba a cambiar, llorando e incluso rogando de rodillas que no se fuera.</p><p>Era complicado, era frustrante, Hyunjin estaba agotado pero lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que odiaba la forma que lo trataba, pero siempre pensó que el odio y el amor eran sentimientos relacionados, uno naciendo a partir del eco del otro; no podías odiar a alguien sin haberlo amado primero; y no podías amar tanto a alguien sin odiarlo en algún punto.</p><p>Hyunjin odiaba a Seungmin porque lo amaba tanto y eso sólo empeoraba la parte negativa del sentimiento.</p><p>Porque quizá, quisiera aceptarlo o no, Seungmin no lo amaba de la misma forma.</p><p>Volvió a verlo alejarse, tembloroso y llorón, dirigiéndose al baño mientras Hyunjin iba a la habitación a sacar su pijama y algunas mantas para pasar la noche en el sofá…de nuevo. Quizá en uno de los buenos días deberían comprar un sofá-cama si seguiría durmiendo en la sala; quizá Hyunjin debería irse de manera definitiva si las cosas no mejoraban. Quizá debería aceptar lo que se negaba a ver.</p><p>…</p><p>Sus amigos estaban un poco preocupados por ellos pero no sabían qué hacer.</p><p>Minho, al ser el mejor amigo de Seungmin, intentó alejar a Hyunjin de ahí porque lo conocía, porque sabía que no iba a terminar bien hasta que Seungmin estuviera mejor consigo mismo, se lo dijo tantas veces y el pelinegro no escuchó, decidió arriesgarse hasta el punto del no retorno.</p><p>Jisung, el mejor amigo de Hyunjin y novio de Minho, intentó sacarlo de ahí desde la primera vez que Hyunjin apareció con los rasguños y los moretones poniendo su propia relación en una situación delicada.</p><p> Para Jisung fue muy fácil culpar a Seungmin hasta el grado de discutir con él cada que lo miraba, amenazando con darle su propio merecido, discutiendo con su novio por intentar justificar a Seungmin mientras Hyunjin le seguía suplicando que no se metiera ya que no quería arruinar su relación.</p><p>Chan y Jeongin sugirieron internar a Seungmin por su propio bien y el de Hyunjin, temiendo el día en que recibieran una llamada desde el hospital porque uno de los dos se había lastimado; Chan intentó argumentar con Hyunjin que no estaba bien que Seungmin comenzara a ignorar el medicamento, que intentar conciliar el sueño bebiendo hasta perder la consciencia sólo empeoraba su estado; Jeongin le dijo que era lo mejor para ambos, que su relación tenía un buen futuro si comenzaban a mejorarla desde ahora.</p><p>Pero cuando Hyunjin se lo mencionó a Seungmin, éste tuvo una recaída donde tuvieron que sedarlo para calmarlo.</p><p>Changbin y Felix no volvieron a meterse desde la vez que se llevaron a Hyunjin cuando Seungmin lo echó; vieron de primera mano la gravedad de sus discusiones, sostuvieron los pedazos de Hyunjin mientras éste balbuceaba cosas sobre tener que quedarse sin importar que durmiera en el pasillo, que nada de lo que dijo es verdad, que él sólo tenía un mal día. Lo peor vino después, cuando Chan los llamó alarmado anunciándoles que Seungmin estaba terriblemente mal, que había perdido los estribos y estaban a nada de hospitalizarlo.</p><p>Hyunjin volvió corriendo a casa después de eso y Changbin y Felix decidieron no volver a meterse, esperando que ambos entendieran que aquello estaba mal.</p><p>Amarlo dolía pero la idea de dejarlo le aterrorizaba aún más; no podía expresarlo en palabras, sabía que no era sano, pero Hyunjin vivía por el amor de Seungmin, adorándolo, preocupado de que algo lo lastime, dependiendo tanto de sus días buenos que se encontraba esperándolos con ansias.</p><p>
  <em>—Amar y necesitar no es lo mismo, Hyunjin. Él te necesita, no te ama.</em>
</p><p>Amar y necesitar, durante mucho tiempo le parecieron sinónimos de un sentimiento, parecía una acción en consecuencia cuando le decías a alguien que lo amabas; cuando estabas teniendo sexo con la persona que amas, susurras que lo necesitas con la urgencia carnal de verte complacido en el acto; cuando tienes un mal día, le pides a tu amante que se quede porque lo necesitas ya que hay algo en su presencia que te calma y te da calidez.</p><p>La primera vez que Seungmin le dijo que lo necesitaba fue cuando aún eran amigos; su primer año en la universidad, pelaron porque Hyunjin le dijo que lo amaba de una manera no fraternal, discutieron y Hyunjin ya no recuerda por qué. Iba más allá del hecho de no ser correspondido, porque Seungmin no dijo que no lo amaba (aunque tampoco dijo que lo hiciera), era la ansiedad del chico haciendo de las suyas, aterrado con la idea de ser amado por Hyunjin.</p><p>Le gritó que lo necesitaba, que no se fuera porque lo necesitaba, porque no quería estar solo y Hyunjin hacía que su ansiedad se calmara. Fue demasiado fácil confundir su necesidad con amor, haciéndolo quedarse, comenzando una relación, diciéndole que lo amaba y complaciendo las necesidades de Seungmin.</p><p><em>Amar</em> y <em>necesitar</em> no es lo mismo; cuando <em>amas</em> a una persona sabes que puedes vivir sin ella a pesar de que vaya a doler pero simplemente elijes no hacerlo, amar a una persona es buscar su felicidad y comodidad sobre todas las cosas, es complacerla por el simple hecho de que su placer es el tuyo. Cuando <em>necesitas</em> a una persona no puedes vivir sin ella, te vuelves loco ante la idea de estar separados, quieres que se quede aún si eso los lastima, cuando necesitas a alguien se vuelve algo primordial, la droga que no puedes dejar, te hace dependiente.</p><p>Hyunjin <em>amaba</em> a Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin <em>necesitaba</em> el amor de Hyunjin.</p><p>Podrían pretender que se amaban, quizá lo hacían, pero no de la misma manera.</p><p>…</p><p>El sonido de los anaqueles del baño fue lo que hizo que Hyunjin saliera del sofá en medio de la madrugada, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba.</p><p>Se envolvió con la manta de pies a cabeza, arrastrándose en dirección al baño, sintiendo que su pecho sangraba ante las heridas que fueron infligidas hace horas; un corazón no se podía romper, era un músculo, sólo se desgarraba y sangraba pero dolía como el infierno.</p><p>Hyunjin ya estaba harto de que su corazón fuera desgarrado, estaba cansado de siempre estar triste, de convertirse en la sombra de lo que solía ser; siempre fue débil emocionalmente, poco estable y nervioso, siempre dio la apariencia de alguien extrovertido cuando en realidad se le dificultaba mucho abrirse a las personas así que ahora estaba agotado de pretender ser la persona más estable de las dos.</p><p>Cuando eran más jóvenes, Seungmin fue su apoyo emocional, fue a quien recurrió para buscar ayuda así que, cuando él fue diagnosticado con ansiedad y depresión, Hyunjin tuvo que ser el pilar de los dos pero ya estaba cansado.</p><p>Se detuvo en la puerta abierta que daba al baño, entrecerrando los ojos un momento ante la luz blanquecina que estaba encendida, tomándose unos segundos antes de permitirse enfocar el cuerpo de Seungmin envuelto en una de sus enormes sudaderas, con sus manos tan grandes y atractivas cubiertas por las mangas mientras sostenía el frasco de <em>XANAX*</em> y vaciaba el contenido por el desagüe.</p><p>Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta, sobresaltando al castaño que lo miró un momento, dejando el frasco del medicamento medio vacío en el lavadero junto al jabón, mirándolo con nerviosismo. El frasco lo habían comprado hace dos semanas y ahora ya tenían que comprar otro, el psiquiatra de Seungmin iba a estar muy molesto.</p><p>—No es lo que crees—intentó defenderse de una manera muy inútil.</p><p>Hyunjin suspiró, tallándose el rostro con la sábana tratando de no iniciar otra discusión; intentaba entenderlo, así como Hyunjin estaba cansado de sentirse triste, Seungmin estaba agotado de tomar medicamento, llevaba desde los 19 tomando pastillas, cumplirían 23 aquel año y todo seguía igual.</p><p>Pero hacerlo entrar en razón era chocar con una pared; en un buen día, Seungmin era perfectamente racional que hablaba sobre lo importante que es la salud mental y como el medicamento no es cosa para personas locas ni nada que se le pareciera, que las pastillas ayudaban siempre y cuando fuera con una receta prescrita por un profesional.</p><p>En los malos días, Seungmin era irracional, casi violento. Gritaba que no necesitaba el medicamento, que estaba harto, que no lo estaba ayudando y sólo era una pérdida de dinero, tenía episodios horribles donde se encerraba en sí mismo y no soportaba que nadie, ni siquiera Hyunjin, se le acercara, golpeando las paredes con sus puños desnudos, rascándose hasta sangrar, golpeándose el rostro hasta que Hyunjin lo abrazaba y se convertía en el saco de boxeo.</p><p>O los días intermedios, como aquel, donde Seungmin era un poco más dócil, casi como un niño asustado, encajando más en el perfil que daban en las redes sociales sobre personas con ansiedad. Hyunjin se encontraba deseando que tener un novio con ansiedad y depresión se tratara de renuencia a salir, nauseas, pérdida de cabello y temor a las multitudes.</p><p>—Ve a dormir—susurró, agotado, atreviéndose a entrar al baño y cerrando el frasco de pastillas—Mañana tienes que ir a clases en la mañana, si es que quieres ir, no quiero que llegues tarde.</p><p>—No puedo dormir—susurró el castaño, sonando lloroso—Tengo insomnio.</p><p>Era uno de los posibles efectos secundarios, Hyunjin lo sabía, así como también sabía que no era correcto que Seungmin bebiera para poder dormirse, causando el efecto contrario y sólo empeorando las cosas. Los cambios de humor, el apetito, el insomnio, todo era algo con lo que sabía que tenía que lidiar cuando aceptó comenzar una relación con Seungmin.</p><p>Y lo hizo porque lo amaba, aún si con eso todo un costado de Hyunjin se encontraba morado a la mañana siguiente y Seungmin lo echaba.</p><p>Prefería el insomnio de Seungmin de esa manera, era más tranquilo que cuando quería follar porque no tenía sueño o le daba por comerse cualquier cosa que encontrara en el refrigerador. Era casi como un descanso después de la pelea anterior.</p><p>— ¿Qué necesitas para dormir?—preguntó Hyunjin, colocando el frasco en su lugar y cerrando el anaquel del baño, haciendo una nota mental de conseguir un candado para que Seungmin no siguiera tirando las pastillas— ¿Quieres que te haga un té? ¿Un vaso con leche? Puedo ponerte una película.</p><p>— ¿Puedo ir contigo al sofá? Te necesito.</p><p>Ahí va de nuevo, otra vez Hyunjin siendo una necesidad más para el castaño, siendo clasificado de la misma manera en la que necesitaba comer, ir al baño, dormir. Una manera demasiado fácil de satisfacer, una necesidad que le hacía quedarse por amor.</p><p>Asintió mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo, abriendo los brazos y envolviendo a Seungmin con la manta mientras éste se acorrucaba sobre él, suspirando de forma temblorosa, pasando sus manos por los costados de Hyunjin y cerrando los ojos al sentir la burbujeante ansiedad que escalaba por su estómago menguar.</p><p>Después de cada pelea, Hyunjin se alejaba hasta que Seungmin estaba más tranquilo, resultando en un castaño lloroso que le pedía que se quedara a pesar de ser él quién le cierra la puerta en la cara. Dice que lo ama y luego lo echa, frustrando a Hyunjin, sintiendo que Seungmin le arrancaba el corazón en cada oportunidad que tenía y sólo contemplaba los destrozos, asustándose cuando ve la sangre e intentando devolver todo a su lugar.</p><p>Acorrucarse en el sofá después de una pelea ya no era nada nuevo, a veces Seungmin venía cuando Hyunjin seguía dormido, dando a entender que a pesar de todo era imposible estar separados, ¿por eso Hyunjin seguía quedándose? Jisung creía que sí, que el chantaje emocional que le daba Seungmin evitaba que su amigo se fuera e hiciera su vida con una persona que lo amara de verdad.</p><p>Pero no era así. Hyunjin sabía que podía vivir sin Seungmin, que podía irse y encontrar algo más fácil, simplemente no lo hacía porque lo amaba, porque a pesar de lo bonita que podía ser la vida sin Seungmin, Hyunjin no la quería.</p><p>Seungmin necesitaba su amor, lo necesitaba de una manera desesperada, necesitaba saberse amado a pesar de todo, necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara después de cada episodio, necesitaba a Hyunjin de la misma forma que necesitaba las pastillas que tiraba por el desagüe.</p><p>—No puedes seguir haciendo esto—susurró Hyunjin cuando ambos estuvieron acomodados en el sofá—Nos está arruinando, Minnie. Estoy cansado.</p><p>—Lo lamento—Seungmin suspiró, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello del pelinegro—No es mi intención, de verdad que lo intento, Jinnie. Sólo que, a veces, es demasiado difícil.</p><p>Hyunjin sabía que sí, que era difícil. Había estado en el mejor y en el peor momento de Seungmin; el chico podía estar bien durante un momento antes de ponerse al otro extremo en un parpadeo sin saber muy bien cuál fue el catalizador, si fue Hyunjin o sólo se sintió abrumado con un agente externo. Era difícil seguirle el paso, especialmente cuando después de tanto tiempo parecían caminar en el mismo lugar.</p><p>Era por esas razones que Hyunjin nunca lo culpaba, no podía hacerlo, ya que comprendía que en gran parte no era culpa suya, que era difícil para Seungmin sin importar lo que el resto de sus amigos dijera. No podía culparlo cuando todo aquello iba en el equipaje que aceptó al declararle su amor.</p><p>—Yo sé que es difícil, sólo debemos intentarlo un poco más—lo consoló, besándole la frente—Iremos con tu doctor y hablaremos del insomnio a ver si nos puede dar algo, quizá el no dormir te esté afectando diferente.</p><p>Excusas, Hyunjin siempre estaba buscándole excusas y todo el mundo lo regañaba por eso, porque no debería hacerlo; justificarlo sólo lo empeoraría, sólo haría que las crisis aumentaran y sin duda Chan recibiría la llamada del hospital un día de estos.</p><p>Pero con Seungmin mirándolo de esa manera similar a antaño, con el mismo tipo de expresión que hizo que Hyunjin se enamorara, mirándolo con lo que parecía amor correspondido haciéndolo caer a sus pies de nuevo era muy difícil culparlo.</p><p>Seungmin lo besó, Hyunjin suspiró contra sus labios envolviéndolo con fuerza, permitiendo que las manos del menor se enredaran en su cabello y juguetearan con él; se besaron con pereza, agotados después de la discusión, permitiéndose la delicadeza que no tenían en las crisis, besándose hasta adormilarse, sintiendo que todo se reducía a esos pequeños momentos donde podían derretirse en brazos del otro sintiéndose seguros.</p><p>Hyunjin fue el primero en apartarse, llevando una mano al rostro de Seungmin, acariciándolo y apartándole mechones del cabello que pudieran ocultar sus facciones, diciéndose que lo amaba demasiado, que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él pero rezando para que dejara de doler, que amarlo fuera fácil, que dejaran de estar tristes.</p><p>—Te amo—susurró Seungmin mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>Y volvió a sentirse como un desgarro en el pecho, sintiéndose despojado de su corazón, como si Seungmin se lo hubiera arrancado de tajo y se lo mostrara en su puño mientras Hyunjin moría desangrado, odiándolo a la par que amándolo, siendo dos sentimientos contradictorios pero tan complementarios.</p><p>—Yo también te amo—correspondió, besándole al punta de la nariz.</p><p>Hyunjin se preguntó si algún día sería de la misma manera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*)  Alprazolam es una benzodiazepina que se usa para el tratamiento de trastornos de la ansiedad, trastornos de pánico, y la ansiedad causada por la depresión.</p><p>a pesar de que no es romántico, me siente un poco satisfecha con éste, I don't know. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también, sé que suena un poco angustiante pero tiendo a escribir cosas desgarradoras a la par de cursis y hace tiempo que no escribo nada triste, sólo quería quitarme la espinita</p><p>GRACIAS POR LEER, los tqm! tomen awita ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Knew You Were Trouble.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, de buenas a primeras pido perdón por eso, era un one shot que hice del Destiel pero lo adapté para el Chanin así que es más brutal que todo lo que he escrito, y con eso me refiero a:</p><p>-Relación de menor/mayor, Jeongin tiene 17 y Chan 25<br/>-Manipulación, no está tal cual pero es implícita (debí cambiar las etiquetas, lo haré enseguida es sólo que soy muy tonta con eso de etiquetar) ya que, al ser uno mayor, el otro siempre espera complacerlo a pesar de hacer cosas que no lo hacen sentir cómodo.<br/>-Difamación ¿? no sé si podría considerarse así pero se hace mención de la filtración de un video privado y, como dije, Jeongin es menor de edad así que es grave.</p><p>DE VERDAD LAMENTO ESTO! RECUERDEN QUE ES FICCIÓN!! Nada de lo aquí expresado es mi forma de ver al artista, amo mucho a Chan y a Innie así que LO SIENTO!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Y él estaba tan lejos cuando me conoció y me doy cuenta que yo fui su burla."</em>
    <strong> -Taylor Swift.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jeongin miraba fijamente el techo en su habitación en la oscuridad mientras la luz del amanecer iba filtrándose a través de su ventana poco a poco. Sabía que su alarma no tardaba en sonar pero de verdad deseaba que no lo hiciera, que se mantuviera apagada para no tener que ir a la escuela, para poder seguir recostado en su cama lejos del mundo real, lejos de enfrentar todo lo que acechaba allá afuera.</p><p>Suspiró y se recostó de lado mirando fijamente los números eléctricos en su despertador, viendo como las 5:45am brillaban con luces fluorescentes en la oscuridad de su cuarto alumbrándole el rostro. Volvió a suspirar, intentando hacer que lo que sentía dentro de él doliera menos.</p><p>
  <em>Pienso…pienso que cuando todo se ha terminado, todo se vuelve en flashes ¿sabes?<br/>Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos.<br/>Simplemente vuelve todo pero él nunca lo hace.</em>
</p><p>Jeongin volvió a girar en la cama y ahora miró la pared lisa de color azul que iba proyectando sombras conforme la luz entraba en su habitación. Escuchaba el trino de algunos pájaros, tan alegre su melodía en comparación a la tristeza que sentía dentro. Bueno, no era tristeza, era algo más que eso; era rencor, vergüenza, dolor. Eran muchas cosas que no sabía cómo manejar porque no las había sentido con anterioridad.</p><p>
  <em>Creo que una parte de mí supo en el momento en el que le vi que esto pasaría.<br/>No es algo que dijera, o algo que hiciera,<br/>era la sensación que le acompañaba.<br/>Y la cosa más loca es que no sé si alguna vez me volveré a sentir así.</em>
</p><p>Alzó la mano con pereza y comenzó a ver sus dedos jugar con la luz del sol. Giraba la mano a un lado y luego a otro. No era lo más normal que alguien hacía a las cinco de la mañana pero bueno, no cualquiera había pasado la noche en vela y eso era malo. Tal vez no malo pero sí un asco, era como si antes de entrar a la adolescencia te dieran a firmar un maldito papel donde se especifica que después de pasarla bien ibas a ser una mierda emocional.</p><p>Ahora entendía por qué sus padres le decían que a esa edad era normal, que iba a pasar. Se lo dijeron, sólo era el enamoramiento de un chico por primera vez, era la aventura de tener algo divertido en sus días. Al final sólo se trataba de una etapa, pero ¿por qué dolía tanto?</p><p>
  <em>Pero no sé si debería.<br/>Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido<br/>y quemaba demasiado<br/>pero simplemente pensé:<br/>¿Cómo puede el diablo empujarte a alguien que se parece tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe?</em>
</p><p>Jeongin se sentó en su colchón y recargó la cabeza en la pared mientras se aseguraba que la cobija siguiera cubriéndolo, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo talló con frustración intentando recordarse que no era el fin del mundo y que, si así lo fuera, el único culpable era él por entregarle todo a alguien que desde el principio le dijeron que no era bueno. Él lo había sabido pero, joder, quiso intentarlo. Quiso equivocarse por su propia cuenta, ver si aquello de verdad iba a terminar como todos le decían.</p><p>Supongo que terminó mucho peor porque ahora él era incapaz de salir de su habitación sin sentir vergüenza, sin agachar la cara sintiéndose incapaz de ver a sus padres a los ojos; se sentía avergonzado por haber hecho de lado a sus verdaderos amigos por simple diversión; se sentía furioso porque ahora tenía que entregar infinidad de trabajos finales para poder tener una calificación aprobatoria.</p><p>Iba a perder todo lo que tenía sólo porque quiso ver qué se sentía enamorarse.</p><p><em>Quizás él lo sabía cuando me vio.</em><br/>Supongo que simplemente perdí el equilibrio.<br/>Pienso que la peor parte de todo esto no fue perderlo a él…</p><p>La mañana había llegado y con ella la claridad de su habitación. Jeongin pudo verse reflejado en el espejo que tenía colgado en una pared al otro extremo y sintió odio al verse ovillado en su cama con ojeras bajo los ojos, se ruborizó al verse de esa forma y prefirió apartar la mirada.</p><p>
  <em>…si no perderme a mí.</em>
</p><p>La alarma comenzó a sonar y Jeongin la miró. Las seis en punto y él tenía que arreglarse para ir a la escuela.</p><p>…</p><p><em>Jeongin estaba jugando con Felix con sus </em>nuggets<em> en forma de dinosaurio en la mesa de una cafetería en el centro comercial, ambos reamente divertidos por la forma en que el </em>T-Rex<em> de Felix quería devorar al </em>Cuello Largo<em> de Jeongin mientras éste devoraba el puré de papas. Seungmin los regañó por no dejarle nada a su dinosaurio </em>Tres Cuernos<em> mientras Jisung intentaba hacer que su </em>Espinosaurio<em> comiera algo. </em></p><p>
  <em>Jeongin se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, llevándose a la boca su dinosaurio y mirando alrededor. Fue entonces que sus bonitos ojos oscuros se encontraron en la distancia con los del hombre más atractivo del lugar, al menos para él; quedó atrapado con aquella mirada castaña, pareciendo un pequeño cervatillo encandilado ante las luces de un auto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El dueño de aquellos ojos le sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras devoraba unas papas fritas. La respiración de Jeongin se atoró en su garganta y, por poco, se ahogaba con su pollo en forma de dinosaurio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin sabía que no debía de ilusionarse, que probablemente el muchacho u hombre, porque era obvio que era más grande que él, estaba coqueteando con alguna chica a la distancia, pero cuando se giró para comprobarlo descubrió que ninguna chica se encontraba mirando como boba al sujeto. Volvió a mirarlo disimuladamente para no alertar a sus amigos que su atención se había trasladado a otro lado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El tipo volvió a sonreírle con coquetería y lo señaló con una papa frita antes de metérsela a la boca</em>
  <em> y volver a guiñarle un ojo, como si de verdad tuviera especial interés en Jeongin.</em>
</p><p><em>Las mejillas del menor se encendieron y le dio un tímido saludo a aquel chico, no muy seguro de si de verdad se refería a él o a alguien más. Vio como el chico se reía en la distancia sin dejar de mirarlo y asentía en una muda señal de </em>“sí, es a ti”.</p><p>
  <em>Un chico ardiente como el infierno había reparado en él. Ese día merecía ser anotado en el calendario.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Felix, ¿qué día es hoy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El pecoso dejó de jugar con la comida y lo miró interesado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dieciocho de septiembre, ¿por qué?—Jeongin negó con la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel día sin duda sería recordado como el día en que un chico que le había gustado había reparado en él.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p><em>Jeongin se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa antes de que la lluvia comenzar a caer sobre él. Daba zancadas largas intentando mantenerse bajo el abrigo de su sudadera, no queriendo enfermarse porque si lo hacía sus padres no lo dejarían ir al maratón del </em>Señor de Los Anillos<em> en casa de Jisung y él en serio quería ir.</em></p><p>
  <em>— ¡Oye, ángel!—Jeongin se tropezó cuando alguien le gritó desde la acera de enfrente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se detuvo de golpe y miró en la dirección en que lo llamaban. Un grupo de varios sujetos que fumaban estaban allí parados, observándolo con sonrisas burlescas pero uno era el que se encontraba alejado de ellos. El que supuso intentaba atraer su atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero marrón y pantalones desgastados se encontraba un atractivo jovencito no más alto que él que aparentaba, por lo menos, veinticinco años. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su cabello era un nido rulozo de un rubio decolorado, bonito; su sonrisa era molesta porque era realmente bonita y deslumbrante, un poco arrogante cuando te miraba con esos ojos traviesos de color chocolate pero, sin duda, lo que era la perdición era su forma de caminar, su voz, sus gestos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin volvió a quedarse encandilado ante aquel humano porque era tan perfecto e inalcanzable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Disculpa, ¿es a mí?—preguntó en un murmullo, intentando sonar alto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí—aclaró aquel chico, acercándose—Disculpa que no me sepa tu nombre, soy Chan ¿quién eres tú?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi nombre es Ya-Ya-Jeongin—se presentó el pelinegro mientras sonreía, un poco intimidado, absteniéndose de decir su apellido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Bueno, Ya-Jeongin—el rubio le volvió a sonreír como en la cafetería—Te vi en la cafetería hace rato, ¿no quieres quedarte con nosotros?—señaló a su grupo de amigos y Jeongin los miró inseguro—Prometo llevarte a tu casa, anda—alzó una mano como si hiciera un juramento—Quería preguntarte algo. Es descortés no hacer nuevos amigos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y porque uno es tonto cuando se trata de una persona realmente atractiva prestándote interés, Jeongin se quedó, sabiendo que no encajaba allí, que sus padres lo iban a regañar por llegar tarde y que tenía mucha tarea que hacer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se quedó porque aquel tipo llamado Chan había sonreído en su dirección, porque él quería preguntarle algo y, aunque se tratara de algo sin importancia, Jeongin quería escuchar, quería que al fin lo tomaran en cuenta.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>El agua de la ducha caía sobre Jeongin inundando de vapor el pequeño cuarto.</p><p>El chico recargó la cabeza en los azulejos y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando encontrar energías para poder enfrentar aquel día. Había tenido un poco de suerte que su desgracia cayera en fin de semana, pero ahora era momento de enfrentar la verdad porque era obvio que toda la escuela ya estaría enterada…y eso era lo que temía. Que comenzaran a señalarlo y no tuviera donde refugiarse.</p><p>Así como a él, Jeongin les dio la espalda a las personas que lo amaban por alguien que al final pasó de él. Estaba solo, tan solo y sintiéndose tan despojado que ya se estaba planteando si iba o no a la escuela porque a esa edad los chicos eran muy crueles, porque preferían señalar y burlarse de alguien más antes de ponerle más atención a su propia vida.</p><p>Porque ser adolescente es una mierda pero ser un adolescente gay lo es al doble. Ahora, ser un adolescente gay que sólo fue usado y tirado era…Jeongin no creía que hubiera palabras para describirse en ese momento.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin sabía que no debía de estar allí pero Chan lo había invitado y no quería decepcionar al rubio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todos reían y se pasaban una botella de alcohol, a veces un cigarro que olía raro y que Jeongin no había querido probar. Chan se encontraba sentado frente a él ignorándolo por completo mientras disfrutaba de la atención de las dos chicas a sus lados. Innie, como lo llamaba el rubio, frunció el ceño intentando entender por qué lo trajo a esa extraña reunión si iba a ignorarlo de esa manera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Últimamente pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, a Jeongin le gustaba cuando lo llevaba a cualquier lado después de recogerlo de clases antes de dejarlo en su casa a altas horas de la noche. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin les había dicho a sus padres que se quedaba en la biblioteca a estudiar con un compañero que necesitaba tutorías y por eso llegaba tarde, y ellos le creían porque Jeongin no tenía motivos para mentirles ¿no es así?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> El asunto con sus amigos era todo lo contrario porque ahora ya no se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo a jugar con su pollo en forma de dinosaurio, se la pasaba mensajeandose con Chan en el baño comiendo papas fritas.</em>
</p><p><em>Los </em>nuggets<em> con forma de dinosaurio quedaron en el olvido cuando Chan y Minho, uno de los mejores amigos de éste, se rieron de él alegando que era demasiado infantil. Desde entonces Jeongin ya no los llevaba, ni siquiera le pedía a su madre que los comprara. Ahora llevaba emparedados, hamburguesas o compraba algo en la cafetería, Chan a veces iba a visitarlo durante los periodos de descanso y compartían el almuerzo, ambos disfrutando de esos momentos a solas antes de que el pelinegro volviera a clases.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pero verse ignorado por el rubio cuando le pidió que viniera, eso le molestaba así que se levantó de aquel lugar y fue a la cocina, intentando encontrar algo para beber que no tuviera demasiado alcohol. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El tequila no le gustaba, él prefería la cerveza pues su padre le permitía tomarla. Mientras revisaba en el mostrador si había alguna cerveza de una marca familiar, vio de reojo como alguien se paraba en la entrada, bloqueando el paso por completo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Hola, Chan—susurró sin mirarlo con mucha atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Estás molesto ¿no es así?—preguntó el rubio sacándose el cigarro de la boca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, me encanta que me inviten a fiestas y luego me ignoren—gruñó el pelinegro con sarcasmo mientras daba al fin con una cerveza—Si no te importa, creo que me iré a casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Chan justo detrás de él. Jeongin casi suelta la botella, pero se recordó que seguramente haría un desastre y, a pesar de estar escondiendo cosas, seguía manteniendo sus modales. Chan, en cambio, era más impulsivo así que acorraló a Jeongin en la encimera de la cocina y se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Abre la boca—susurró Chan, haciendo que Jeongin lo mirara sin entender—Anda, hazlo, será divertido. Confía en mí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con un poco de expectativa en su sistema, Jeongin obedeció; abrió ligeramente la boca intentando decirle a su corazón que no se emocionara demasiado. Chan se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus labios rozaron los de Jeongin y, segundos después, el humo del tabaco salió de su boca entrando a la del pelinegro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeongin no supo muy bien qué hacer con el humo que estaba recibiendo, de hecho estaba seguro de que se comenzaría a ahogar mientras Chan se lo pasaba, así que lo aspiró antes de retenerlo dentro de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Exhala—susurró Chan sin apartarse demasiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin obedeció y el humo escapó de su boca en una pequeña nube con un olor extraño hasta deshacerse en el techo. Poco tiempo tuvo para analizar lo que hizo antes de que Chan lo besara. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fue un beso como el que Jeongin esperaba para su primera vez, en realidad fue tosco, se mordió el labio con los dientes debido a la presión y la saliva se deslizó por la comisura de su labio, pero fue bueno porque era Chan el que se lo daba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y éste lo tomó de la cintura para subirlo a la encimera y colocarse entre sus piernas, haciendo que la cercanía fuera tal que Jeongin sentía que el aire se le iba. Chan lamía sus labios antes de comenzar a mordisquearlos para después meterle la lengua a la boca, Jeongin intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero temía ahogarlo con su propia lengua, aunque el rubio no tenía problema en comandar aquel beso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan se apartó de él, jadeando, y le mostró el cigarro que traía en la mano, ya casi se estaba acabando pero no era como los otros que Jeongin le había visto, era extraño y su aroma le provocaba dolor de cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Haz lo que yo—susurró el rubio mientras Jeongin lo tomaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No he fumado antes—aclaró, mirándolo ruborizado, colocando su botella de cerveza a un lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo sé—el rubio sonrió—Por eso te estoy enseñando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de una breve explicación de lo que tenía qué hacer, Jeongin se llevó aquel extraño cigarrillo a la boca e inhalo unos segundos, Chan le quitó el cigarro y volvió a acercarse para que Jeongin direccionara el humo que iba exhalando de a poco en su boca. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan deslizó las manos de la cintura de Jeongin hasta sus muslos y luego entre las piernas, haciendo que el pelinegro jadeara pero sin apartarse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan sonrió y eso fue suficiente para Jeongin, suficiente para olvidar que lo que hacía estaba mal.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Jeongin al fin salió de la ducha y caminó a su habitación, pensando en qué ponerse si todo le recordaba lo que había hecho. Había intentando tan desesperadamente encajar con él que los viejos suéteres y la ropa demasiado grande quedó en el olvido, siendo sustituida por camisetas ajustadas, pantalones desgastados y chaquetas de cuero.</p><p>Abrió el ropero haciendo una mueca al no ver la gama de colores que antes le caracterizaba tanto, todo era una sola paleta de color entre el blanco y el negro con una que otra tonalidad de azul. Sabía que debía de tener algo que le recordara a su viejo yo pero no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sus amados tenis desgastados.</p><p>Ahora sólo había botas de motorista y camisetas de franela.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Chan se soltó riendo mientras era coreado por Jeongin en la oscuridad, demasiado borrachos como para importarles la hora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin no sabía muy bien donde estaba pues no había visitado ese lugar con anterioridad, incluso algo dentro de él le decía que no debían de estar allí porque parecía una zona industrial, pero estaba tan feliz con Chan a su lado, sin esos amigos que lo molestaban siempre por ser un chico de instituto que todavía no llegaba a la mayoría de edad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era más divertido estar a solas con él, no tener que fingir que no estaban saliendo a escondidas porque ellos lo hacían, ¡oh, claro que sí!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin llevaba saliendo con Chan a escondidas desde hace casi cuatro meses, desde que se besaron en la aburrida fiesta en donde Jeongin, además de aprender a besar, aprendió a fumar. Ya había descubierto qué era aquel extraño cigarro que Chan le había ofrecido, pero había descubierto una gran variedad de sabores, sus favoritos eran los de cereza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llevaban juntos demasiado tiempo y Jeongin no concebía una felicidad mayor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí, había dejado a sus amigos de lado pero en su nueva vida no había lugar para ellos. Tal vez su relación no era gritada a los cuatro vientos pero era para seguridad de ambos porque la gente no lo entendería, nunca lo hacen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era mejor fingir que eran amigos que disfrutaban del tiempo en conjunto a admitir que, cuando se encontraban a solas, lo que más hacían era tocarse y besarse hasta perder el aliento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Innie, bebé, acércate—Chan lo llamó desde el otro lado de la fábrica donde se encontraban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin comenzó a jugar a caminar por el borde de una de las vigas del techo para poder cruzar a donde estaba Chan, entonaba una extraña cancioncilla que hacía reír al chico que lo esperaba. La nueva chaqueta de cuero negro de Jeongin lo cubría del frío que hacía mientras la camiseta blanca de cuello uve se le ceñía al cuerpo como si estuviera pintada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin saltó hacia Chan cuando estuvo demasiado cerca y el rubio lo recibió gustoso, haciéndolo girar en el aire antes de que ambos cayeran al sucio suelo de aquel lugar. Se carcajearon, haciendo que el sonido hiciera eco en el lugar espantando a algunas palomas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan se encontraba encima de Jeongin admirando con la escasa luz que se colaba del techo los bonitos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con adoración. Se inclinó para besar al menor de esa manera sucia que tenía y que lo hacía gemir sin control. En esa ocasión, el menor tomó la lengua de Chan y la chupó antes de enrollar la propia sobre ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de Jeongin y deslizó las manos por su pecho hasta la hebilla del cinturón, lo aflojó sin apartarse de los labios del menor y lo desabrochó con urgencia haciendo que Jeongin comenzara a mover las caderas mientras se sostenía de sus hombros. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mayor cambió el ángulo del beso haciendo que Jeongin gimiera contra su boca una rara versión de su nombre, se apresuró a meter la mano en los pantalones y calzoncillos del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza mientras el pobre chico se convertía en un manojo de nervios y sensaciones sin saber muy bien qué hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin comenzó a empujar contra la mano de Chan mientras sollozaba por la ardiente sensación que sentía en las venas. Tiró del cabello del hombre encima de él y le mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar lo que sentía en su interior pues experimentaba que se estaba quemando vivo. Siempre le pasaba cuando Chan lo tocaba, cuando ambos se encerraban en el auto y comenzaban a  frotarse contra el otro. Lo experimentaba cada vez que aquel hombre, que ahora sabía que tenía veinticinco mientras Jeongin apenas cumplió 17 el mes pasado, le ponía sus manos encima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin se corrió con un entrecortado gemido manchando la mano de Chan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rubio sonrió mientras lo mantenía en aquel sucio suelo cubierto de popo de pájaro y a saber qué más. Los lugares donde se encontraban para tener un poco de desahogo eran así, todos eran así o a veces era el auto. Preferían conducir durante horas para que nadie pudiera molestarlos y Jeongin estaba muy bien con eso porque era mejor tener a Chan a escondidas que no tenerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ese es mi chico—le susurró mientras volvía a cerrarle el pantalón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Nunca duro mucho—jadeó el pelinegro mientras seguía aferrado a Chan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—En algún momento podrás—lo tranquilizó el mayor—Ahora, ya sabes qué sigue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin asintió mientras se ponía de rodillas y Chan se levantaba; sintió cristales encajarse en sus pantalones pero poco le importaba en ese momento pues Chan estaba bajándose la cremallera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Jeongin se puso una sudadera que encontró y, tomando su mochila, salió de su habitación en dirección a las escaleras.</p><p>Sabía que no estaría su madre sirviéndole el desayuno ni su padre leyendo el periódico porque hace meses que ya no desayunaba con ellos, prefería irse en ayunas a la escuela. Al entrar a la cocina lo confirmó pues estaba sola, tan pulcra como su madre siempre la mantenía pero, en esa ocasión, había una bolsa de papel en la mesa con su nombre.</p><p>Sintió sus piernas temblar al caminar en esa dirección mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tomó la bolsa y, al abrirla, encontró su recipiente azul lleno de <em>nuggets</em> con forma de dinosaurio.</p><p>Suspiró, intentando controlar las lágrimas porque estaba cansado de llorar y apretó la bolsa con su puño encaminándose a la salida, deseando que aquel gesto de su madre le diera fuerza necesaria para enfrentar la escuela.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>La tormenta había comenzado hace media hora y Jeongin estaba que se moría de coraje porque no tenía quien lo llevara a casa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La fiesta hace horas que lo había fastidiado y no porque fuera aburrida, todo lo contrario, sino porque tenía que ver a Chan coquetear con cada maldita chica que se le parara en frente para “mantener las apariencias” pero, claro, Jeongin no podía hacer lo mismo sin que el mayor lo hiciera sentir mal por siquiera pensarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba acostumbrado a esos comportamientos de Chan pero el colmo llegó cuando lo vio besarse y manosearse con aquella castaña en la cocina. Había llegado a su límite, pero tuvo que aparentar que estaba bien, que sólo era un maldito chico bajo la tutela de un hombre pero lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin siempre procuraba estar a la altura de los amigos de Chan, siempre intentaba comportarse igual que ellos, pero nunca parecía ser suficiente porque, a fin de cuentas, era un chico que apenas estaba terminando el instituto y que se encontraba enamorado de un hombre con el que llevaba una relación a escondidas de sus padres y sus amigos…o los que habían sido sus amigos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hace meses que no hablaba con ellos y Jeongin no lo notó hasta ese momento porque no podía ir con Felix a decirle que Chan era un idiota con él, porque Seungmin no estaba a su lado para hacerlo reír y porque Jisung ya no estudiaba en su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sentía tan solo pero no podía expresarlo, tenía que aguantarse. Él se lo buscó porque amaba a aquel hombre, que en ese momento bebía un shot de tequila desde los pechos de una chica demasiado bonita. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tal vez Chan no necesitaría de ella si Jeongin al fin se dignara a acostarse con él como venía pidiendo desde diciembre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Jeongin caminaba con la cara gacha hasta la parada de autobús escolar, esperando. Tenía la música en los auriculares lo más alta que se podía para no escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros una vez que llegara a su destino, pero sabía que éstos no podían hacer nada contralas miradas que iban a lanzarle.</p><p>Se detuvo en la esquina donde era la parada y se puso la capucha, intentando cubrir su vergüenza, intentando aparentar que en realidad no se trataba de él, pero sabía que sería inútil pues todos lo miraban con repulsión, como si el haber tenido una relación que terminó mal hubiese sido de lo peor.</p><p>Alzó el rostro cuando escuchó el autobús venir y deseo que ahora se encontrara vacío, que no estuviera ningún rostro que lo lastimaría al verlo con desilusión porque sabía que todo había sido su culpa, que se encontraba solo porque él así lo había elegido, pero eso no evitaba que doliera cometer estupideces porque ahora más que nada necesitaba un amigo, quería refugiarse con alguien que no lo dejara.</p><p>Fue el último en subirse al autobús y se apresuró a sentarse hasta atrás, ignorando la forma en la que veía a sus compañeros murmurar sobre él, señalando e incluso algunas chicas le miraban el pantalón como si fueran a ver algo salir de él haciendo que Jeongin se planteara si era realmente importante terminar la preparatoria; ya no podía darles más decepciones a sus padres, ya bastaba de ser un idiota que lanzaba todo por la borda por culpa de la toma de malas decisiones.</p><p>Aunque no le haría mal tener un tiempo fuera.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin se quedó mirando, un poco nervioso, la pequeña habitación de motel que había alquilado Chan a las afueras de la ciudad, a kilómetros de casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les había dicho a sus padres que se quedaría a dormir con Jisung, alegando que tenían que terminar un proyecto y que llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin últimamente se había hecho problemático pues se saltaba las clases, llegaba a casa apestando a alcohol y rara vez hacía tarea, sus padres estaban preocupados y ambos sabían que ese día Jeongin les había mentido pues desde hace un tiempo que ya no se hablaba con sus viejos amigos, sabían que algo escondía pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar la mentira con la condición de que no se viniera solo, ellos irían a recogerlo sin falta a la casa de Jisung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan se detuvo frente a Jeongin haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre correspondió aquella sonrisa y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo suavemente, saboreando los labios del chico como si de un dulce se tratara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin se sujetó de los brazos de Chan, un poco aterrado por lo que venía a continuación. El mayor deslizó los labios por su mandíbula, salivando a su paso, hasta su cuello y comenzó a mordisquear y a lamer, haciendo marcas rojizas sobre la piel del chico sacándole algunos gemidos ante la brusquedad de las caricias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las manos grandes y ásperas de Chan fueron desnudándolo con rapidez antes de lanzarlo a la cama y colocarse arriba de él. Jeongin enterró las uñas en sus hombros cuando Chan volvió a tomarlo con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, humedeciendo todo a su paso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin no podía hablar por tener la lengua de Chan en la boca, pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien, más que bien. Quería más que una simple corrida sobre su mano, quería sentirlo por completo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No puedes correrte aún, Innie—susurró Chan, apartándose un momento mientras aún los unía un hilillo de baba—Si lo haces, no será lindo—Jeongin asintió, encontrándose encandilado con la vista de Chan desnudándose frente a sus ojos—Al suelo de rodillas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin obedeció porque sabía que un Chan contento era mejor que uno molesto, lo aprendió a la mala. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se lamió el labio superior cuando Chan bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y liberó su miembro de golpe, quedando a la altura del rostro de Jeongin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor se acercó titubeante a la erección del mayor y lamió la punta antes de abrir la boca por completo y permitir a Chan que se lo follara de esa manera. Tomó con la mano la base de la erección y comenzó a succionar cuando Chan lo sujetó del cabello, dirigiendo sus movimientos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía bien iba a molestarse y a decirle que aún era un niño que no sabía hacer bien una mamada.</em>
</p><p><em>Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando Chan fue más allá de lo acostumbrado y tuvo que aguantarse las arcadas. Aquello no duró mucho pues el adulto salió de su boca con un sonoro </em>pop<em> y le señaló la cama.</em></p><p>
  <em>—Recuéstate boca abajo—señaló Chan—Pero los pies en el suelo, ¿entiendes cómo te digo?—Jeongin asintió, un poco confundido—Ese es mi chico. Nos divertiremos mucho el día de hoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin se colocó tal y como Chan le pidió y apretó con un puño las sábanas, temiendo de lo que venía a continuación pero recordándose que se trataba de Chan, que él no iba a lastimarlo nunca a propósito, que todas las veces que lloró por él había sido sin querer ya que no se daba cuenta del daño que causaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan demoró un poco a sus espaldas y no se atrevió a mirar. Después de largos minutos sintió cómo comenzaba a besarle el trasero antes de llevar su lengua a donde no sabía que se podía llevar. Jadeó su nombre mientras se retorcía sobre la cama y comenzaba a buscar un poco de fricción con la sábana sobre su erección. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello era demasiado y de verdad no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de sudor y los sonidos que salían de su boca ya podían considerarse alaridos. Jeongin no sabía qué hacer con tantas emociones, suplicaba a Chan que parara y se diera prisa en hacerlo bien porque no iba a aguantar, él necesitaba más. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y el adulto se lo otorgó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan se follaba a Jeongin con fuerza, olvidándose que el chico le estaba entregando algo muy importante. Jeongin lloriqueaba sobre la cama mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza e intentaba soportar las sensaciones que estaban llenándolo. Chan empujaba su cabeza sobre el colchón con una mano mientras con la otra le presionaba la espalda haciendo que mantuviera su posición. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No era tal y como Jeongin se lo había imaginado pero era algo ¿verdad? Tal vez así han ya no le prestaría atención a alguien más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jeongin estaba cediendo ante los deseos del adulto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sube una rodilla a la cama—jadeo Chan a su espalda, haciendo que él contestara con un gimoteo— ¡Hazlo, Jeongin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El menor obedeció con dificultad, así que cuando el ángulo cambio todo tipo de pensamiento se esfumó de su sistema. Se corrió sobre las sábanas de aquella cama mientras han se lo seguía follando por otro rato, y lo folló incluso cuando Jeongin le pidió un respiro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sintió tan bien que, cuando estuvo recostado en sus brazos, Jeongin se sintió culpable y quiso llorar si importar las caricias tiernas que recibía de Chan en el cabello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Jeongin se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela y miró a todos esos estudiantes ir de un lado a otro. Algunos ya lo estaban mirando, otros comenzaban a sacar su celulares y fijarse si realmente era él el del video que se había filtrado a la internet desde el celular de una de sus compañeras a la que ya habían expulsado.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar fuerza en algo que ya no había, fuerza en donde no había nada. Lloró en silencio mientras se daba la vuelta y prefería caminar la media hora de regreso a su casa porque en aquel momento no podía hacerlo, no tenía voluntad para enfrentarse al mundo.</p><p>Quería un tiempo fuera, quería pedir un momento antes de volver a pisar los salones, antes de recibir aquellas muecas de sus compañeros y antes de ver a las personas que alguna vez quiso ignorarlo.</p><p>Comenzó a caminar veloz por la calle por donde el autobús había llegado. Caminando a prisa, intentando dejar atrás todos sus errores, intentando aparentar que nada de eso había ocurrido pero no sabía cómo todos lograron enterarse.</p><p>El video no sólo circulo en la escuela sino también llegó a sus padres y fue colocado en una página porno de internet, la vergüenza de Jeongin era tal que aún no podía mirar a la cara a sus padres, no soportaba ni verse en el espejo, pero sabía que todo había sido su culpa.</p><p>¿Lo peor? Que la cara de él no se veía en el video y, por lo tanto, no podían proceder porque Jeongin lo hizo de buena gana y no se vio forzado y era un asco porque sí, Jeongin se acostó con Chan de buena gana pero no aprobó que lo grabara y él era menor de edad, ¿cuál fue la respuesta de las autoridades? Que él se lo buscó por marica.</p><p>Ni siquiera quiso escuchar cuando él intentó explicarse, tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado mucho si sólo lo buscó un par de veces antes de irse con ella; confió en él, fue devoto hacia él y sólo lo apuñaló por la espalda haciendo que se cuestionara si, en algún punto, todo lo que tuvieron fue real o sólo quería divertirse.</p><p>Jeongin caminó sin disminuir la velocidad hasta su casa; caminó y caminó bajo la hermosa mañana, ignorando a todo aquel que pasaba a su lado; caminó sin mirar atrás agradeciendo que sus padres trabajaran en el turno matutino.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin sonrió al ver aquel auto estacionado a las afueras de la escuela, así que se apresuró a llegar a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacía semanas que Chan no llamaba como antes, no se veían desde aquella vez en el motel y Jeongin estaba preocupado, temía que algo le había pasado. Sin embargo, allí estaba él recargado en el auto, sonriendo con altanería en dirección a él, lo había extrañado tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongin estaba a punto de correr a él cuando una chica de su edad, Jeongin estaba seguro que era su compañera en Inglés, apareció y corrió en dirección al hombre que, según Jeongin, seguía siendo su novio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chan alzó al vuelo a esa chica y la hizo girar en el aire de una forma demasiado familiar para Jeongin. Se quedó congelado en su lugar mirándolos reír y en como Chan lo ignoraba por completo. Incluso besó a la chica frente a todos cuando a él no podía ni tocarlo en la escuela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Se mordió el labio inferior intentando luchar contra sus ganas de llorar cuando él le abrió la puerta a esa chica para que subiera al vehículo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus ojos se encontraron antes de que él desapareciera y le sonrió como la primera vez que lo miró. Y Jeongin sintió que se rompía a pedazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Qué día es, Felix?—escuchó que alguien preguntaba a lo lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miró en esa dirección y vio a sus viejos amigos caminar por el estacionamiento sin tomarlo en cuenta. Seungmin, su mejor amigo Seungmin, iba de la mano de un chico alto que estaba seguro pertenecía al equipo de básquet. Ni siquiera sabía que su amigo también salía con chicos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ninguno miró en su dirección cuando pasaron a su lado haciendo que la espina que acababa de ser encajada en el corazón de Jeongin doliera más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dieciocho de septiembre—contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Jeongin lanzó su mochila al suelo cuando pudo llegar a su habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta mientras soltaba desgarradores sollozos, harto de siempre mantener la compostura e intentar no llorar.</p><p>Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y lloró desgarradoramente mientras sentía que su interior colapsaba de maneras que nadie podía entender porque nadie había sido actor de un video porno que, según la página, era el más visto porque al parecer la gente encontraba realmente caliente que dos tipos, uno mayor que el otro, follaran en una habitación de motel.</p><p>Jeongin supo, desde el momento en que las cosas no fueron acorde a lo planeado, que aquello sólo terminaría en problemas pero nunca espero que le hicieran algo así, ¿qué ganaban con exhibir lo que hicieron de esa manera? Nada, absolutamente nada y ahora él era el señalado por sus compañeros. ¿Qué necesidad en hacer aquello? Chan insistió que no fue él, que no lo sabía y que jamás quiso lastimarlo, entonces, ¿por qué fue por ella sin haber terminado con Jeongin primero?</p><p>Se preguntaba qué ganó aquella chica al subir su video, porque la investigación llegó a que el origen de eso era su celular y sí, ella tenía el video en sus archivos y era el usuario que lo subió. ¿Qué ganó con humillarlo de esa manera? ¿A Chan? Ignoraba por completo si él seguía con ella después de todo el asunto y, si es honesto, no estaba seguro de si le importaba.</p><p>Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas y siguió llorando desgarradoramente, como si así los problemas fueran a solucionarse, como si cada acción que había cometido fuera a desaparecer si lloraba lo suficiente, pero sabía que no iba a ser posible porque él fue el que tomó cada decisión. Él era el culpable de ser la burla y la comidilla de sus compañeros.</p><p>No, no era del todo el culpable del problema si éste comenzó cuando conoció a Chan.</p><p>No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, había perdido la noción del tiempo una vez que el dique se hubo roto, sacando lo que llevaba conteniendo desde hace días porque estaba cansado. Tal vez fue su culpa, tal vez él se lo buscó, pero estaba cansado de apretar los dientes y pretender que estaba bien con las consecuencias de sus actos.</p><p>Lejanamente, escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta de la casa, haciendo que Jeongin se quejara en voz baja y se negara a abrir, pretendiendo que no estaba, esperando hacerse lo suficiente pequeño hasta desaparecer para que nadie jamás volviera a señalarlo, a mirarlo con repulsión, para desaparecer la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenuo.</p><p>Los golpes en la puerta fueron insistentes, cada vez más desordenados, haciendo que Jeongin suplicara que se fueran, no había nadie en casa, ¿por qué seguían tocando? Pero ya debería saber que nadie escuchaba sus plegarias, fueron ignoradas como venía siendo costumbre, así que los golpes no cesaron haciendo que el menor gruñera.</p><p>Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, y arrastrándose hasta la entrada mientras su rostro seguía húmedo por el llanto, esperando que al otro lado de la puerta no hubiera más problemas.</p><p>Entre las cosas que podía y no podía hacer, Bang Chan siempre fue un NO rotundo que Jeongin quiso hacer SÍ; era la señalización de alarma, las banderas rojas alzándose en la distancia que le advertían que se mantuviera alejado a pesar de su apariencia amigable. Chan siempre fue un NO pero Jeongin lo hizo SÍ.</p><p>Él siempre fue un NO en las cosas que debería hacer, pero al verlo al otro lado de su puerta, con sus bonitos ojos castaños brillando y ojeras debajo de sus ojos, Jeongin volvió a convertirlo en SÍ porque ya sabía que, a pesar de todo, era difícil negarle algo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No entiendo cómo es que una canción de Taylor Swift inspiró esto, la verdad. Prometo hacer algo fluff de ellos después de esta cosa horrible que les hice TTnTT es lo mínimo que merecen</p><p>DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!! Me sentí terrible incluso cuando lo hice con Destiel a pesar de que el final es diferente, así que prdón :c</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad no sé si debí agregar algo más o se me pasó hacerles una advertencia así que agradecería de ante mano si creen que pudo pasarse algo para mencionarlo. </p><p>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, es muy equis y así (o así lo veo yo) pero lo acabo de hacer después de escuchar la canción hace rato así que técnicamente fue una idea salida de la nada, perdón de ante mano si se me fue un error.</p><p>GRACIAS POR LEER, los tqm, tomen awita y recuerden que lo único tóxico que debe haber en tu vida es Toxic de Beatney Spears ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>